


Slow Dance

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Emotional Hannibal, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will was about to experience a first he’d never expected.First time saying I love you to a serial killer.





	Slow Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hattukissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hattukissa/gifts).



> Written for the art here: 
> 
> http://hattukissa.tumblr.com/post/169959055164/slow-dancing-yesterday-on-my-twitter-i-said-i

The year between the fall and now had been a series of firsts for Will.

First beheading.

First designer dog.

First time dancing in public while being quoted obscure French poetry.

First blood soaked kiss.

First sex next to a corpse.

Now he was about to experience a first he’d never expected.

First time saying I love you to a serial killer.

How terrified he felt as they swayed in an impromptu dance around the kitchen, all smiles and innuendo that warmed Will all the way down passed his toes. The words were there, waiting to be freed as Hannibal dipped him and he gasped when righted again only to be pulled even closer than before.

“This dance might not last very long,” Hannibal teased, “I can feel your eagerness with each movement and find myself—“

“I love you,” Will breathed, overcome with just how happy he was, “I love you so much it’s almost…criminal.”

Hannibal had frozen in place upon Will’s confession and the shocked look on his face made Will want to say it again. He placed his palm on Hannibal’s cheek and leaned in till their lips were close enough to touch.

“I do,” he laughed, his eyes shining, “I really do.”

A single tear escaped Hannibal’s eye before he crossed the gap between their lips and kissed Will so softly it made them both shiver. He pulled back and touched Will’s cheek, which only made Will never want to let go.

“I had hoped,” he sighed, “but never expected you to—“

“Say it,” Will whispered, “Please I want to hear it.”

Hannibal smiled. “I love you, Will.”

Will pressed their lips together hard, the touch a brand and celebration all at once. Hannibal’s nails dug into his back and they started to sway again. They parted for breath and Will pressed his forehead against Hannibal’s as he laughed.

“I think we need to move on to that other type of dancing, Dr. Lecter. Don’t you?”

Hannibal grinned. “Oh yes, I think we do. I’m fairly certain our performance there will be unparalleled to all others that came before.”

Will laughed and pulled took his hand to lead them down toward the bedroom.

“If you’re good I might say it again,” he teased, “and again and again.”

Hannibal reached out and touched his cheek. “And if I am not?”

Will licked his lips. “I’ll say it in French.”

Hannibal groaned. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“No, but we might share a few little deaths tonight. Won’t we, Doctor? I hope we—“

“Will…”

Will paused and saw the raw emotion on Hannibal’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Hannibal pulled Will in to press a kiss to his forehead and his voice was thick when he spoke. “Never stop. Promise me?”

Will closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. “I promise.”

It was a promise he knew he would keep, because now that he let himself love Hannibal Lecter there was no way in hell Will would ever be able to stop.


End file.
